vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker (Beowulf)
Summary Berserker is a Berserker-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing as an enemy Servant in the E Pluribus Unum Singularity. Berserker's True Name is Beowulf, the protagonist of "Beowulf", said to be the oldest epic poem of English literature. The setting of the epic poem amounts to the south of modern Sweden to the vicinity of Denmark. This tale is composed by two parts; part one is the story about Beowulf proceeding to exterminate the giant Grendel together with fifteen of his subordinates, while part two portrays an aged Beowulf unfolding mortal combat with a dragon, fifty years after his feat of defeating Grendel. It has been said that the dragon who fought the aged Beowulf would amass treasures and spit out fire. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. High 6-C with Grendel Buster Name: Berserker, Beowulf Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Summoned at his golden age) Classification: Berserker Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Adept Swordsman, limited Precognition (His Instinct allows him to "feel" the best course of actions to take during battle), Empowerment (Gains a bonus effect when fighting in close melee), Berserk Mode, Rage Power, Enhanced Senses, Power Nullification (Can nullify weapons and abilities that rely on "grasping"), Homing Attack via Hrunting, Can temporarily fight on even with lethal injuries, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR and Mind Manipulation (His Berserk skill grants him resistance against mental interferences such as confusion and pressure) Attack Potency: Island level (Has A Rank Strength, making him comparable to Berserker. In E Pluribus Unum, he fought Shielder, Nightingale, and Rama.). Large Island level with Grendel Buster (As an A+ Noble Phantasm, it should at least be comparable to Caliburn. Killed a Dragon with this attack despite being hampered by old age in his legend) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has C-rank agility and should be comparable to most other Servants, such as Gilgamesh, who is on par with Enkidu. Kept up with Shielder, Nightingale, and Rama) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Has an A Rank Endurance, comparable to Berserker) Stamina: High, can fight against teams of Servants; Tireless as long as he has enough magical energy. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Both of his demonic swords, Hrunting and Naegling Intelligence: Beowulf is rough, reckless, and battle-hungry, rarely backing down from a fight and charging straight into battle without a care in the world. Despite this, he is a skilled swordsman and an even better hand-to-hand combatant, killing a dragon even after being deprived of his weapons by engaging it in melee combat despite having been of old age by the time he fought such dragon in his legend. Despite being a renowned berserker in life, he never actually lost his sanity, and is thus fully capable of reason and adapting to the challenges in front of him. Weaknesses: He is a battle-maniac by nature and may sometimes ignore his instincts to fight like an animal. His true power doesn't lie on his Demonic Swords, only in his bare fists, thus he has to discard them in order to utilize his true power. His heroic deeds came from slaying monsters, so he has some difficulty fighting a human opponent without anything beyond brute force as seen in his struggle to fight off Li Shuwen in the E Pluribus Unum Singularity. Can't attack his opponent while in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm *'Grendel Buster: Primal Conflict:' The Noble Phantasm of Beowulf. It is the proof of his battle prowess of fighting and killing Grendel with his bare hands even after losing both his weapons in his legend and of his battle against the dragon he fought later in his old age. Discarding his swords, it restores back the amazing power he had in life before he rushes towards the opponent to deliver a powerful punch, following by unleashing a devastating barrage of kicks and punches towards them before finally ending in a strike that smashes the enemy backward. Additionally due to its primitive nature as a weapon left unchanged over the years (i.e ones own limbs), it can nullify Noble Phantasms or skills that carry the characteristics of grasping and perceiving every attack made after a single glance, thereby allowing Beowulf's enemies to not be able to properly counter this once he unleashes it. Hrunting_Fate_1.png|Hrunting Stage 1 Hrunting_Fate_2.png|Hrunting Stage 2 Hrunting_Fate_3.png|Hrunting Stage 3 *'Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains:' One of Beowulf's magical swords, but they aren't where his true power lies. He used this sword in his battle with the mother of Grendel. It is capable of sensing and tracking Grendel as well as tracking others by their blood. Additionally, the blade allows Beowulf to make the most optimal slash with just a mere swing, which coupled with his own strength can potentially decide the result of his battle with an enemy. Naegling_Fate_1.png|Naegling Stage 1 Naegling_Fate_2.png|Naegling Stage 2 Naegling_Fate_3.png|Naegling Stage 3 *'Naegling: Iron Hammer Snake Smash:' The second of Beowulf's magical swords, but like Hrunting it is not where his true power lies. Although it is classified as a sword it possesses no cutting ability, it is instead used as a club with the purpose of smashing targets in close range. The sword will break after being used a certain amount of time, once it breaks it will deal great damage akin to broken phantasms. Class skills *'Mad Enhancement:' Raises basic parameters in exchange for hindering mental capacities. In some cases, it can also seal away Personal Skills. Due to Beowulf having E- Rank in this skill, he does not receive the benefits of Mad Enhancement nor does he lose any of his reasoning abilities, and overall just becomes a little rougher. Beowulf has this rank of Mad Enhancement because, while he is linked to historical berserkers, he had never lost his sanity in his life. Personal Skills *'Battle Continuation:' The strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. Even after being inactive for 50 years from fighting at old age, Beowulf was able to stand up and keep on fighting the fire dragon he encountered in his legend, only passing away from his injuries after he had killed it in battle, thus resulting in a rank of B in this skill. *'Berserk:' A combination skill of Bravery and Mad Enhancement, this grants the user resistance against mental interferences such as confusion and pressure and also grants a bonus effect for close melee damage. When in use, this will cause Beowulf to fight as an uncontrollable beast that fights with its instincts. *'Instinct:' The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. Beowulf's B rank allows him to halve the penalties caused by visual obstructions and auditory hallucinations. However, due to being summoned as a Berserker, he may sometimes ignore what his instincts will tell him, causing him to unable to fully utilize this skill at times. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Royal Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fate Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Warriors Category:Kings Category:Brawlers Category:Berserkers Category:Sword Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Rage Users